Star Wars Battlefront: Imagine Me & You (revised)
by Miles Kilo
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss Femslash set during Clone Wars and Galactic Empire. Despite there differences Ahsoka and Barriss find friendship, betrayal and love during wartime and civil unrest in the galaxy
1. Chapter 1

Geonosis: Attack of the Clones

Ahsoka and Barriss had never met but when they saw each other for the first time and their eye contact made Ahsoka feel something she never felt before. During the battle of Geonosis after landing and putting their feet on that god-forsaken soil Ahsoka and Barriss along with Captain Rex and a company of 501st legion easily eliminated three droid scouts and destroyed a damaged Hailfire droid while they established a command post next to a downed Techno Union ship. They then destroyed a spider droid with the help of a recently deployed All-Terrain Tactical Enforcer. Ahsoka and Bariss fought their way to seize a holocron dropped by a dead Geonosian commander near the droids command post atop a mountain. As Ahsoka went out to grab the Holocron the ATTE and the clones captured the command post leaving her and Bariss unprotected. This is when Ahsoka trusted Bariss, even thought they had only met hours beofre in the back of a LAAT dropship Bariss saved Ahsoka from a spider droid by destroying it with a rocket launcher from a dead droid. Bariss risked her life for Ahsoka and Ahsoka was forever grateful for that. After they took over the main CIS bunker Ahsoka and Bariss became friends and kept their friendship for the rest of the war, finding time to talk and find peace in the galactic war.


	2. Chapter 2

Mygeeto: Amongst the Ruins

After Geonosis Bariss and Ahsoka went their separate ways, their masters sent to different planets and different battles but they managed to stay close through messaging and temporary shore leave. Then they are sent to Mygeeto, Bariss's homeworld was cold but this place was a different kind of freezing. Between the heavy fighting and sleepless nights Barriss and Ahsoka still spent all their free time together talking and huddling for warmth by a fire. It was during one of these moments when Ahsoka had a strange feeling for Barriss as she laid her head on Ahsoka's should and snuggled closer to her. "You're freezing" Barriss said as she held her hand to Ahsoka's chest, "I can barely feel you're heart beat" she said. Ahsoka couldn't describe the feeling Barriss gave her as she wrapped herself around Ahsoka's cold body and held her tight. "Maybe you'll feel it with two hands" Ahsoka chattered through frozen teeth. Barriss smiled at that and put her other hand on Ahsoka's chest "there it is" she said warmly as Ahsoka heart rate quickened from the touch. "That's better" Ahsoka said as they sat together near the fire. Ahsoka couldn't tell if Barriss felt the same 'feelings' as Ahsoka felt but she hopped she did. The next day Ahsoka and Barriss were fighting alongside Capt. Rex and his company of the 501st equipped with AT-RT's and were fighting for control of a bridge when Barriss was hit. Ahsoka had been helping a clone out of his disabled walker when she heard the scream. A droid sniper had hit her in the lower abdomen on her left side. Ahsoka ran across the battlefield to Barriss before the clone could scream "Medic!... Medic!". Barriss was alive but in critical condition, then an insane clone pilot landed his LAAT in the middle of battle to take Barriss and several other wounded out of combat. Shortly after that Ashoka and Anakin were recalled from the battle leaving Capt. Rex to lead the company for several weeks while they held the bridge until they were relived by the 503rd


	3. Chapter 3

Felucia: Heart of Darkness

High Command had lost contact with the 182nd Legion stationed on Felucia three days ago. Anakin and Ahsoka are to lead a contingent of the 501st to Felucia and reestablish communications with the 182nd. At least that's what they told Ahsoka six hours ago in the back of a LAAT before the landed. At first all she could think about was Barriss who was shot in the stomach nearly 12 hours ago and she didn't know if she was dead or alive. "I'm sure Barriss is alive don't worry yourself kid" said the clone trooper standing next to her. He was called Warden she didn't know why but after she pulled him out of his walker on Mygeeto he stuck to her like glue. When she was pulled out, against her will, he somehow snuck onto the same LAAT and hitched a ride with them to Felucia. "she'll be waiting for you when we come back" he said as the troop doors opened revealing the tropical jungle of Felucia. The dense jungle made it impossible to land so they had to fast rope down, Warden was the first out. "No fear!" he yelled as he jumped out, the contingent of clones with Ahsoka and on the other two LAAT were all fresh out of basic by about a day. They seemed terrified even under their helmets. An hour later they found what was left of the 182nd and it wasn't much. It seemed the wildlife got to them first because there were no blast marks and the creatures were still around scavenging for any remains. That's when the droids attacked, they came out of the trees like clockwork surrounding the lost convoy of ATTE's and the small group of fresh recruits sent to rescue them. If the 182nd had time to turn off the ATTE's batteries before they were overrun they could have stood a chance, but they didn't and Ahsoka, Warden and a few others were pinned down around the middle ATTE running out of ammo and daylight. For five hours the droids attacked and for 5 hours the clones held their ground. Ahsoka had no idea where Anakin was but she falsely assumed he was on the other side of the ATTE defending her rear. "Last mag!" the clone next to her cried out, another tossed him one of his own. "I'm out" another cried this time to her opposite side, Warden threw a grenade and ran out into the cross fire to retrieve more ammo from a 182nd trooper. "This guy didn't even fire a shot" he said when he slid back into his position and handed out ammo. About an hour later, seven hours from landing, the shooting died down but it wasn't from the enemy. "Sound out!" Warden yelled as he reloaded his final clip, nothing. "I said sound out!" he yelled again firing along the defensive line next to Ahsoka

"I'm here"

"I'm here"

"here"

"I'm still here"

_Four voice that means there's six of us_ Ahsoka thought as the droids charged her position. Suddenly an explosion rang out and the droids retreated as a lone LAAT hovered overhead. "this is Romeo-75 here for extraction over" said the pilot through over the radio

"couldn't get here sooner!?" Warden replied. Ahsoka couldn't believe Warden was enjoying this nearly everyone is dead and he's having the time of his life. As the dropship landed the remaining clones piled on but Ahsoka waited for Anakin. "Ahsoka let's go!" Warden yelled over the engine, "we have to wait for Anakin!" she yelled back.

"I saw the commander go down when the shooting started" a clone yelled. Ahsoka practically collapsed if Warden hadn't caught her. _Anakin dead!_ she thought as the ship lifted off and began to depart. "Incoming! brace" yelled the pilot as two missiles flew right towards them "evasive maneuvers" yelled the copilot. Warden dropped Ahsoka gently on the floor, her feet still hanging out and fired his rifle at the first missile. With a lucky shot Warden hit the missile destroying it and the second but the blast disabled the aircraft causing it to descend rapidly "this is Romeo-75 going down in grid 0-2-…" the pilot was cut short when the bird hit. Ahsoka woke up just as the sun was cresting over the trees illuminating the crash. Looking around Ahsoka saw everyone one the ship had been killed except her, but she didn't see Warden who was standing firing his weapon when they went down. Crawling out of the ship Ahsoka could feel both her legs were broken and she had a deep gash on her head. Leaning herself against the bottom of the ship, now the side, she picked up a rifle and checked the clip _only six shots left. _As she readied her rifle a LAAT flew overhead hovering over the crash site. "This is Juilet-01 we have found Romeo-75 over". Ahsoka tried to wave foe them to see her but she was blacking out "we have survivors over… lookout, contacts… contacts" the LAAT swivels and fires a several rockets fly towards them. Dodging the rockets and returning fire the LAAT lands nearby several clone jump out and run for the ship. As they reach Ahsoka she blacks out but not before seeing a white and blue gauntlet, like Wardens, reach out for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kashyyyk: A Line in the Sand

Several days later Ahsoka wakes up on a cot in a hut with Warden quietly next to her, sleeping in a chair. "Warden… Warden wake up, where am I" Warden dramatically wakes up yawns and stretches before noticing Ahsoka "were on Kashyyk" he says still tired "you've been unconscious for three days and Anakin wanted you to have some shore time when you wake up".

"Anakin, he's alive!?" Ahsoka nearly yelled in joy

"yeah he made it, don't know how but he did… oh Barriss is here she's probably outside, I'm sure you'll want me to get her" he walks outside without waiting for a response. Ahsoka barely has time to think about what Warden said before she hears a scream outside and Barriss runs in and nearly crushes Ahsoka with a hug. "I'm so glad you're awake" she said hugging Ahsoka again. Ahsoka was beyond happy when she saw Barriss, but at the same time she sensed something different between them. "Barriss I'm… I'm glad you're here" Ahsoka didn't notice she was stroking Barriss's arm until Barriss began to blush. "oh… sorry I didn't…"

"no its ok, I like it" Barriss and Ahsoka smiled staring in to each other's eyes. They spend several hours talking, mainly about nothing only cuddling with each other on the cot. Barriss begins caressing Ahsoka's face but Ahsoka pulls away."Barriss I... I can't do this... With you... It's... Wrong"

"does it feel wrong?" Barriss asks "because if it is then we can stop if you want"

"stop what... I don't even know what this is..." Ahsoka replies getting up "we are Jedi we have a code, we can't just..."

"if you want me to stop I'll stop" Barriss says with assurance and disappointment.

"Thank you Barriss" Ahsoka says before leaving. Barriss sighs and questions her judgment when Ahsoka dashes in and lunges herself onto Barriss kissing her with passion and longing. They fall onto the bed and repeatedly kiss and feel up each other's shirts when Barriss sticks her tongue into Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka at first fights her tongue but eventually looses and accepts it, be fore thrusting her own tongue into Barriss mouth. As they fight for control of each other they let out moans only exciting them more as Ahsoka Lifts up her shirt and presses Barriss's hands on her breasts. Barriss flips Ahsoka, now lying on top of her and teases her by playing with her harden nipples sucking on them and hitting thme playfully. After playing with Ahsoka who is wet with want and desire, Barriss lets out a sigh and releases Ahsoka. "I… I can't stay I'm going to be sent to the planet Drongar so I'll be away for a few days but that should be all" she whispers to Ahsoka in her ear. "But a just woke up… we have a lot to talk…" Ahsoka fell asleep again, Barriss laughs softly and holds Ahsoka before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

Several hours later

"Ahsoka wake up… Ahsoka!" Warden shakes Ahsoka awake

"what… what's happening?"

"the Separatists are attacking the planet we need to get out and kick some ass" Warden pulls Ahsoka up and leads her out the door were they board a LAAT and fly to a beach head to link up with the 501st unit stationed on the planet. "We need to defend a generator so make sure the droids don't reach the wall" Warden says to the group of clones in the LAAT "yes sir" they all respond. Landing Ahsoka and Wardens platoon take up the front line along the beach along with some wookies already there. Warden and his Platoon are able to hold out for most of the day but the overwhelming force drives them back to the wall and they prepare for a last stand "aim carefully don't waste any ammo" Warden yells reassuring his platoon. "we will hold the line, they will not break us" he yells just as the droid destroy the gate and charge into the village. The next three hours are total chaos clones and droids fight hand to hand, bullets and grenades flying everywhere and still Warden is having the time of his life again. Finally the last of the droid assault force is destroyed and the battle victorious. A week later however Ahsoka's life is completely and utterly destroyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Coruscant: Operation: Knightfall

She had been betrayed. The Jedi Temple on Coruscant was bombed and she was blamed, even thought she had nothing to do with it. She remember the day clearly, "Ahsoka… you are under arrest for the bombing of the Jedi Temple, please relinquish you're weapon and follow us" Warden had said to her clearly upset. She went willingly knowing Anakin would fix things, but he didn't. Anakin discovered Barriss of all people did it and she had secretly joined the darkside after Drongat. Barriss was arrested and Ahsoka was pardoned but she left. She left Coruscant, she left the order, but most importantly she left Barriss. She didn't really care if Barriss was on the dark side to be honest, and she wasn't upset she left the order either. But she did that care Barriss betrayed her and killed innocent clone troopers in the bombing. She couldn't forgive her for that, as much as she cared and longed to see Barriss again she knew she couldn't handle that… she couldn't handle her. Then order 66 came, Ahsoka was boarding a ship to leave Coruscant when the temple was assaulted. She could see the smoke from miles away, with all air traffic suspended Ahsoka was stuck on Coruscant and she was terrified. Clone troopers policed the streets and shot anyone who they though was a Jedi. Then she heard about Anakin, it shocked her that he turned to the dark side, she had to escape Coruscant but she didn't know how. After three years of hiding someone knocked on the door. Her headtails and montrails were much longer now, her body had a shapely figure and prominent breasts and butt that could have easily gotten her work as model, she was sure no one would recognize her. Then she opened the door "hello Ahsoka, you look well" Barriss had similarly aged well, her hair was longer now, all the way to the small of her back, and she had not appeared to have gained any more tattoos. Ahsoka was shocked not only by that fact that Barriss was standing here but that she recognized her "what are you doing here!" Ahsoka demanded still angry at Barriss "I escaped prison and came here to warn you that the storm troopers are about to arrive". Suddenly a blast from a rifle hit the wall next to them, they jumped and ran inside but not before Ahsoka saw the storm trooper wearing blue marking on his gauntlets. "We need to get out here take this" Barriss tossed Ahsoka two lightsabers and pulled out two for herself "there another way outta here" she yelled as the storm troopers began firing through the windows. "This way" Ahsoka took them through the kitchen and out a window which led to a ladder leading to the street. "I know where we can get off this rock if you're interested" Barriss said as they blended into the crowd. Ahsoka nodded and Barriss led them through the crowd, now filling with storm troopers, and down a street to a awaiting ship. "they'll take off this rock to were ever we want to go" Barriss said as they boarded the ship. "Where to" asked to pilot, Barriss looked at Ashoka "Naboo" Ahsoka said without much thought

"nice beaches" said the pilot "not good swimming thought" he added as they lifted off. "How'd you escape?" Ahsoka finally asked

"storm trooper let me out, he told me were to find you and this ship. He had blue markings on his arms if that means anything" Barriss replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Naboo: Imperial Diplomacy

For about six months after that, Ashoka kept trying to find the time and reason to get rid of Barriss before one of them killed the other in her sleep, but it seemed that every time she was prepared to do so something required Barriss to stay. The early months on the run with Barriss were...turbulent. Fights were common, though the need of survival outweighed Ahsoka's issues with Barriss's decisions. It was clear that Barriss would never be the same woman Ahsoka care for again Or the woman she was on Kashyyyk. Even though the 3 years in prison had broken her of the dark side she was still dangerous. However, despite this, and Ahsoka's great initial distrust of Barriss, she couldn't help but stop expecting her to kill her in her sleep after six months. After a year, she found herself even sort of trusting Barriss again, like she used to before the war. They were hiding near a remote lake on Naboo surrounded by forest they had decided to relax a bit. Their cloths hanging on a nearby tree limb, both were submerged in the crystal clear waters, absently enjoying the feeling of the cool water against their skins while keeping cautious of Naboo's infamous underwater monsters inhabited the lake. Ahsoka had her head out of the water as her eyes wandered over towards the absently floating, and equally naked, Barriss. Ahsoka couldn't help but admire her evenly toned, olive green skin, interrupted only by the cultural tattoos that dotted her face, shoulders and hands. Her long black hair, sprawled out underneath her body and her brilliant and prominent breasts. Ahsoka suddenly realized Barriss seemed to have no memory of Kashyyk since she had never brought it up or looked at Ahsoka the same way. As Ahsoka contemplated this question, she didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching her, which before had been seemingly closed. "Something wrong" Barriss asked sitting up revealing her much larger breasts than Ashoka. Ahsoka blushed, she had never seen Barriss naked before. "No its just…" she didn't know what to say, Barriss casually shook it off and stood up and walked over to their clothes. "Coming" she asked smirking Ahsoka got up and also put her close on still thinking about Barriss. When they went to the nearby Naboo city they found it in chaos. Storm troopers were searching for the queen who had apparently hidden other Jedi from the Empire and Emperor. Obviously that didn't sit well for the Emperor who ordered the execution of the Queen and Jedi. "we need to get off Naboo" Barriss said as they ran for their ship docked outside the city. As they escaped they were forced to draw their lightsabers which attracted more attention to them. "Jedi kill them" a storm trooper yelled to his squad as they rounded a corner. After killing the troopers they saw a sniper from a second story balcony kill the Queen of Naboo. "we need to get out of here" Barriss yelled as they ran in the opposite direction. After they reached the ship they had decided to wander from world to world, nomadically avoiding the Galactic Empire, mostly in the Expansion region of the galaxy. while on the run with Barriss Ahsoka could now quite easily call Barriss her friend once again but she had to wonder what she was to Barriss and what that afternoon on Kashyyyk.


	7. Chapter 7

Kamino: Changing of the Guard

Barriss's home planet sucked. It was a cold plain planet being covered mostly by a frozen tundra like environment, though there was plenty of greenery at least during the summer. However, there was nothing to block the endless wind for miles; they had been forced to make an emergency landing when the ship began to act up after they had escaped a few Imperial squadrons, and landed in a remote and generally uninhabited part of the world so Ahsoka could figure out what was wrong with it. Even Barriss, who was biologically evolved to survive on this particular planet, was uncomfortable over the cold as Ahsoka's legs stuck out from under the ship, where she had been poking around for about a half hour now. "Okay, we have good news and bad news" Ahsoka popped out from under the ship and promptly shivered from a blast of air. "Brrr...okay, good news the ship isn't too damaged, the patch that I placed should last us a flight all the way to a major space port where we should be able to obtain the supplies for a fully repair...bad news the patch will require things to warm up a bit before she will start up for anything" That meant mid-morning, and the sky was already growing dark. That was hours away. "Looks like we're staying the night" Barriss sighed. Later that night in one of the two sleeping bags laid out on the ships floor Ahsoka was freezing cold. No matter how tightly she closed the bag, cold air seemed to continue to assault the poor tropical Ahsoka, and she couldn't fall asleep. It seemed that it was going to be a miserable, long night… ZZZIIIPPPP Ahsoka's eyes snapped open as the top of her sleeping bag was unzipped and the immense blast of cold air assaulted her briefly, before something warm pressed against her, blocking the chill. Ahsoka briefly enjoyed the warm feeling, before she realized that there was only one warm body who could be in her sleeping bag right now. "Ba...Barriss?" Ahsoka stuttered as she felt the warm body of her companion press against her more. "Your cold, Ahsoka" Barriss told her warmly "You need someone to share your body heart with, and don't tell me you don't like this?" she added cheerfully as Ahsoka blushed. "I..."

"I've seen you peak at me Ahsoka" Barriss told her as Ahsoka's blush grew deeper and looked away from Barriss in embarrassment. "I don't mind you know" Barriss told her as Ahsoka's head snapped back towards her green skinned 'friend', "It makes me feel nice, and I...I always hoped to be something, more, than just allies fleeing the empire, or even friends." Barriss's head leaned over towards Ahsoka's, both of them heavily blushing. "Did we have something?" Barriss whispered just like on Kashyyyk, Ahsoka saddened realizing Barriss really didn't remember. "Barriss... We" Ahsoka couldn't finish she was crying to much. Barriss looked at her with confusion then Realized what she was to Ahsoka. Finally they kissed, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth's like on Kashyyyk. Memories came flooding back to Barriss as she remembered her attraction to Ahsoka since Genosis and that afternoon on Kashyyyk. "Oh Ahsoka I'm... Sorry I didn't remember..." Ahsoka cut her off with another kiss throwing herself on top of her. The cold no longer bothered Ahsoka that night. The next day after their hours of passionate sex they flew to the nearest space port which was Kamino and landed for repairs. While the ship was being repaired they waited in an empty room when the first missiles hit the station "what was that!?" Barriss yelled preparing to draw her lightsabers. Suddenly a door opened and several 'clone' troopers in ARC trooper armor ran past without a glance "the Empire is attacking the station all trooper to perimeter defense" one of the soldiers radioed as they passed. "Were those…" Ahsoka began but Barriss grabbed her "he said the empire is attack the station we need to get out of here" she said pulling Ahsoka down the hall. Running back to the ship Ahsoka and Barriss saw a group of storm troopers extracting the DNA samples for clone from their servers. "what are they doing" Ahsoka asked but her question only alerted the troopers of their presence "Jedi! What are they doing here… kill them!" the Storm troopers attacked and Ahsoka and Barriss ran reaching the dock only to find their ship smoldering and surrounded by additional storm troopers. "Jedi!" one yelled and they all turned in unison, weapons drawn "Wait!" one of them yelled "Jedi lower your weapons and you'll be spared" he added stepping forward. Ahsoka dropped her lightsabers "what are you doing!?" Barriss asked

"just do it" Ahsoka replied. Barriss reluctantly dropped her lightsabers and several storm troopers stepped forward to restrain them. The lead storm stepped forward and picked up a lightsaber inspecting it "you've kept them in good shape" he said

"wait… you're" Barriss realized this was to trooper who broke her out of prison, the one with blue markings on his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Death Star: Prison Break

Several hours later Ahsoka and Barriss were in a cell on the Death Star, a brand new space station with enough power to destroy and entire planet. Sitting there in the cell they had little to do but sit and wait. Then the alarms came on and the door unlocked along with all the others in the cell block. "Everyone out Now!" a storm trooper yelled followed by a human Jedi "get to the armory and head for the hangar" he yelled as a group of prisoners from across the hall got out of their cell. The storm trooper stopped at their hangar as the Jedi led the other prisoners to the armory "take this" the storm trooper yelled tossing a data chip to the Jedi "it contains the schematic of this station on it… were through" he said turning back to them "what are you waiting for Ahsoka lets move!" It was Warden, Ahsoka realized when she noticed his blue gauntlets "Warden" she said as they stood up and followed him. "Yeah it's me, we don't have much time we need to get out of here" he replied leading them in the opposite direction the other prisoners were going. Rounding a corner Warden led them to a storage room where 8 other storm troopers with similar blue markings waited. "Finally what took you so long?" one of them said as Warden locked the door behind them. "I had a run in with some friends" he said removing his helmet "I couldn't leave them behind." A different trooper tossed Barriss and Ahsoka two lightsabers and pieces of Storm trooper armor to change into. "Hurry we need to go" a trooper said checking his rifle and ammunition.

"relax we'll all get out of here" Warden said reassuring the trooper. "Ahsoka, Barriss this is Razor squad the last of the 501st still loyal to the Jedi" he said putting his helmet back on. After changing the storm troopers led Barriss and Ahsoka through the station, avoiding other 501st units who were running to stop the other prisoners from evacuating. Reaching a hangar on the opposite side of the station they boarded a ship just as the emergency alarms turned off signaling the prison break is contained. With the lock down removed two of the troopers piloted the ship off the station and officially defected leading the small band of rebel clones to the nearby planet of Hoth. Barriss and Ahsoka sat in the back while the clones celebrated their new freedom and stole a moment together holding hands thanking the force they escaped alive and together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hoth: Our Finest Hour

Few Jedi seemed to remain in the galaxy, and with that hope seemed to be virtually gone for someone to be able to raise an army of Jedi to stand up to the Empire. Instead, an army of regular men and woman had risen up to challenge the Dark Lord of the Sith and the Empire he controlled. _Even as the rebels and empire duked it out, everything in the galaxy seems just more tolerable with Barriss at my side _Ahsoka thought as she sat in the freezing cold hangar on Hoth watching rebel forces mobilize to defend their base against an imperial counter attack. Ahsoka new blowing up the Death Star would bring the Empire to the planet, which is why she and Barriss had hidden their force abilities and decided to leave before the battle with the renegade clones. Trading their shuttle for a move space worthy craft the clone were busy either loading the ship with supplies, or teaching a few of the rebel some last minute tactics against the Elite Imperial 501st including wrapping their cables around the Imperial AT-AT legs causing them to collapse and explode. Waiting for Barriss Ahsoka fiddled with her jacket trying to warm herself when two warm arms wrapped around her. "Need some help?" Barriss asked holding Ahsoka close warming her. "I could always use your help" Ahsoka replied leaning her head back and kissing Barriss. "The clones are almost done refitting the ship" Ahsoka said breaking away for a moment. "Where are we going?" Barriss asked sliding her hand under Ahsoka's shirt. Ahsoka gasped as Barriss's cold hand touched her breast sending goose bumps and shivers through her whole body and hardening her nipples. "Not now" Ahsoka said though soft moans "wait until we get on the ship and lift off" she added gasping again as Barriss slide her hand down under her pants. "when and where" Barriss replied gently rubbing two fingers on Ahsoka's clit. Barriss playfully teases with Ahsoka for a few minutes before releasing her and boarding the ship, a CR90 corvette without rebel markings. Ahsoka boarded the ship as it lifted off and escaped the coming battle. With the CR90 commonly used as a troop transport or light escort it was obvious that the Empire would send a contingent fleet to intercept their ship. Unfortunately the ships weapons were unable to fire directly behind it, so the Empire had no trouble destroying the engines and boarding the ship. Thankfully the imperial troops assumed the ship was manned by a standard crew of 8 officers and 38 crew, the nine clones and two ex-Jedi where able to set a defensive perimeter around the portside door just as the imperial troops began cutting through the door. "aim for the head" one of the clones said to Ahsoka as the final cut was burned through the door. Immediately the storm troopers were upon them, charging through the narrow hall way into cross fire which tore them apart. None of the clones enjoyed killing their brothers, but they were pushed into a corner and forced to fight back. "grenade" Warden yelled tossing it back toward the storm troopers. "I'm hit" the clone next to Ahsoka screamed a she fell to the floor. Ahsoka dropped her rifle and pulled him back behind the wall when another wave of storm troopers charged in guns blazing. Ahsoka draw her lightsaber after her rifle jams and cuts down several storm troopers while the clones behind her reload. "I'm out… I'm out, I need a mag" one yells

"grenade!" another cries diving on it covering the others. Warden tosses the clone another mag and pulls out a shotgun "clear" he yells before firing several shots down the hall. Ahsoka and a clone dash across the hallway into the opposing door frame "cover me" the clone says to her as he heads into the room. Ahsoka fires her pistol several times but doesn't know if she hit anything. After several minutes the clone emerges and throws a canister down the hall and fires it erupting the hallway in fire and smoke "fall back… fall back" Warden yells firing into the smoke with his shotgun. Ahsoka and the other clones run to Warden and Barriss's position. "five left" Warden says giving a head count out loud. "ok Ahsoka, Barriss go to the cockpit and fire the six dual turbolasers at the locking restrains then vent the ship and get to the escape pods, we'll meet you their" he says reloading. "What about you?" Ahsoka asks

"we'll hold them off until you vent the ship" Warden replies firing down the hall, the two other clones nodding in approval. Ahsoka and Barriss reluctantly sprint through the ship and reach the cockpit. Equipping themselves with EVA gear they fire the H9 turbolasers at the locking retrains destroying them and heavily damaging their own ship. As the ship fall out of docking, ahsok depressurizes the ship and fire the turbolasers at the bottom of the imperial ship damaging it. After a few moments they seal the vented ship and, using grav boots, head for the escape pods beofre the imperial ship destroys the CR90. "Warden, were heading for the escape pods do you copy over?" Ahsoka says as they feel the ship shake from return fire "Warden we are taking fire are you at the escape pods?" Ahsoka says as they round a corner nearing the escape pods. "Warden do you copy over?" reaching the escape pods a round hits the opposing wall causing Ahsoka and Barriss to nearly fly out into space if not for a guard rail to hold onto. Pulling themselves into an escape pod Ahsoka sees a blue arm gauntlet float out into space severed from its body. "Warden!" she cries as imperial TIE fighters are deployed and begin bombarding the CR90. Barriss doesn't hear her as she jettisons the escape pod and pilots it away from the ship. "Where is he?" she says avoiding incoming fire.

"he didn't make it" Ahsoka says as the TIE fighters break off from their attack. A fleet of rebels appear suddenly from hyperspace and attack the imperial fleet, Barriss pilots the pod to the nearest rebel ship and lands in its hangar. "Who are you?" asks a rebel pilot as Barriss and Ahsoka climb out of the pod. "we're… refugees" Barriss lies holding a shaking Ahsoka, "we payed some smugglers to take us to… Tatooine but the Empire caught up with us" she adds setting Ahsoka down who's still grieving. "hell we can take you to Tatooine, but why would you want to go there?" the pilot asks

"it's secluded and away from the empire" Barriss replies telling the truth

"well yeah but the empire always has troops on the planet" he says holding up a blanket

"which is why they'll never look there for us" she says taking the blanket and wrapping it around Ahsoka who begins to cry. "Makes sense, after the battle we need to refuel and refit so I can fly you to Mos Eilsey and drop you off if you want" he offers.

"sure, thanks" Barriss says before turning and comforting Ahsoka. After the battle the pilot keeps his word and drops Ahsoka and Barriss off at Mos Eilsey with some credits. "this should get you some food and a place to stay, or a ship to get you off this rock" he says before leaving. A few weeks later, still on Tatooine, Barriss wears a large green coat that covers her brown leather black short-sleeved T-shirt, pair of black leggings, pair of green leg warmers, and pair of black boots. Ahsoka wears a sand colored tank top with spaghetti straps. Over this she wears a short sleeved brown shirt, with only a few buttons done up at the bottom. She also wears short olive/stone cut-off shortss a dark scarf and fingerless gloves and a full length stone colored jacket. Neither of them look like their old selves which is perfect for blending in. Ahsoka has recovered from her grieving and they are both working a bartenders for a local bar. At day they poor drinks and wait tables and at night they drink and party, or go to their apartment and make passionate love. Six months later they are still living in Mos Eilsey bartending having each other's love and comfort their only care in the galaxy.


	10. Chapter 10

Shili- 2 1/2 years later

After the Empire fell Ahsoka and Barriss felt it was time to leave and come out of hiding on Shili the tropical homeworld of Ahsoka. Arriving at the capital they sold their ship for 6 million credits and along with the 60 mill. they had already acquired from bartending and small time bounty hunting they bought a house and opened up a general trading store for weapons, food, supplies and so on. One night however, on their way home they ended up sidetracked by what seemed like a cry for help from a very small child, she was no older than five. She was a yellow Twi'lek girl and she looked terrified for her life. Both Barriss and Ahsoka could feel the force in her. Ahsoka kneeled in front of her "Where are your parents?" Ahsoka asked, before she ran into her arms and began crying "my family is dead."

"calm down… what is your name" Barriss asks kneeling beside Ahsoka.

"my names Alana" she said sniffling. Using the force, Ahsoka calmed her down while Barriss leaned in to her ear "what are we going to do with her" Barriss asked "We can't just leave her" Ahsoka replied holding Alana.

Barriss sighs "we don't know how to raise children" she wasn't quite so opposed to the idea though. "We'll manage. I mean, I'm sure we can at least handle the money problem but think about it Barriss, this might be like actually having kids." Barriss blushed at that private little wish they had, but could never due obviously. "I suppose we could try" Barriss said gently touching the now sleeping Alana who smiled at the touch. Within 13 years Alana is now a beautiful 16 year old girl and a powerful force user. Ahsoka trained her in the light and Barriss trained her in the dark, she is not a Jedi or a Sith she is not a hero or a villian, she is a silent guardian, a watchful protector she is Vigilant.


End file.
